In an electronic circuit, electrical characteristics, including an output current value and amplification factor, may be changed due to fluctuation of supply voltage and temperature change. There have been many conventional methods for compensating fluctuation of electrical characteristics invented. However, the conventional methods are not good enough, and a higher performance of bias circuit has been required.